This invention relates to a device that is permanently set under the driveway foundation to provide for an ice free surface. More particularly, the invention relates to a device that is preferably used in conjunction with a motor vehicle exhaust system.
This invention substantially reduces the need to manually remove snow and ice from the driveway surface.
The prior art teaches a variety of devices that are adapted to hasten the melting of snow. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,349,136; 2,515,341; 3,151,613; 3,189,021; 3,683,152; and others.
These devices are different, however, in that they either can only melt the snow at a relatively limited area and still require manual manipulation, or do not function in conjunction with a motor vehicle exhaust system.